werewolf_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Stormy.Skies/Making a blog post about wiki improvement blah blah
So, hai guys (aka just Spirit and Firey and maybe Dawny)! So here were some things that I was going to suggest to do to improve the wiki. *Heading* Ratings I think that we should categorize pages as G, PG, PG-13, and R to tell readers the level of gore/swearing in the story. They would each be category pages. Show Channel This was Firey or Spirit's idea, not mine. So this is also made into a category page with different shows and such, and we could also make a page to put all the shows and descriptions. People must request to make a show and fill out the form given on the page. Making Pages Okay, we're at the stage in the wiki where we're not really worried about clutter. If some idea just comes to you, make a page and start it. This gets us more pages and more users. Featured Story Us admins all mutually pick a featured story and put it on the navigation bar at the top. Reading Club Maybe every now and then, we could pick a book that is werewolf-related, read it, then have a discussion on chat as a fun idea. JUST NO TWILIGHT. Not because I think it's bad (which I do x3), just because it would lead to unnecessary and annoying arguments. The Rules Here are just some revisions I am suggesting. Spoofs You may ''make spoofs. But there are certain things that you need to note. 1) You may not say anything that would be offensive to you or other people. Do not make fun of religion. If you do, you will be banned for three weeks. 'NO EXCEPTIONS. 'I don't care who you are or where you came from. Just please no religion jokes. 2) We all have feelings. If someone makes a joke you don't like please don't put rude things in the comments. How would you like that? StoriesEdit 1) No sexual content. If there is any you will be banned for a year and the article will be deleted automatically. There may be nudity, but only because this is a Wiki about werewolves. And please only do minor nudity. '(I already suggested repealing this, but Spirit disagreed)' 2) No cursing. You can say "Crap" and things like that, but let's hope that you are mature enough not to. You won't be banned or shunned for saying it, but you may be kicked from chat. MAY. Not for sure. It depends on the situation. '(You may say minor cursing, for example: Crap, damn, hell, pissed, stuff like that. NO using of strong language unless you know the person you are talking to will be all right with it. And no cursing in blogs.)' 3) There is no picture or video limit. You may post as many as you want with no shunning or anything like that from the founder (Me) and the admins (Cchen3 and Silverstourm). 4) You may put songs on your user page, but nothing innapropriate. Please message me asking if you can put the song. Remember rule 2, younger kids may be on this Wiki and no poluting their minds. X3. And, you have to figure out how to put songs on your user page first. Google away, Wikiers. '(I don't really think it should be required to have to ask permission to put the songs. If they have an account, it's most likely that they are 13 years old at least and can deal with that. They may not have an account, but there are less and less anons on anyways and it's highly unlikely they're just going to click on the song. Unless it's like... Eminem or something. But I hope people have enough common sense not to do that.)' 5) This is ''werewolf stories wiki. ''Werewolf stories only! Any other things will be deleted. For blog posts, put them under the category "Blog posts" If you don't I will delete it. There is a blog post saying all the types of werewolves you can mention or put in your story. '(Blog posts are automatically put under the category "blog posts" so that part isn't necessary)' CommentsEdit 1) Please do not put all cap-locks. It annoys everyone and takes up more room than your comment needs. 2) No spamming. That equals a ban. 3) No rude comments! Only nice! I will ban you for being hurtful and rude! Please put constructive criticism instead of mean things. 4) Don't nag the author of the article please! I won't ban you for it unless it gets out of hand. Authors- contact me if someone is breaking this rule. '(Here I would suggest putting a section for other rules, such as saying no vandalizing, trolling, or sockpuppeting)' Ratings '(I suggested those before this)''' Admin powersEdit Admins are the people who watch over and make sure you aren't breaking any rules. They can block you for as long as required and help you with any problems you may have. The admins deserve respect, so do not disrespect them please. Um... that's pretty much it without overdoing it :P Spirit and Firey PLEASE tell me what you think in the comments for each suggestion. Category:Blog posts